L'amour éternel
by Grand Manitou
Summary: L'amour rend aveugle. La haine aussi. Pourtant, l'un va entraîner leur trépas, et l'autre leur délivrance. UA


****Disclamer : ****Masashi Kishimoto

**Characters/Pairings : **Naruto, Hinata et le père de cette dernière (qui passe pour un salaud, je m'en excuse)

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** L'amour rend aveugle. La haine aussi. Pourtant, l'un va entraîner leur trépas, et l'autre leur délivrance.

**Notes: **Beaucoup de choses à dire (c'est pourquoi, j'en ai dit un peu à la fin aussi, pour pas trop spoiler ~). Bref, à la base, c'était un concours (je l'ai tellement répété que tout le monde le sait x)), un concours de fictions et j'ai donc décidé, pour pouvoir la poster ici, de changer les prénoms pour en faire une fanfiction (et oui, je suis dotée d'un cerveau. Étonnant hein ?). D'où le couple hétéro et le UA ~

**Notes bis : **Je ne t'oublie pas Kivivera, merci encore ~ Tu es ma superwoman à moi Et merci aux lecteurs aussi ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous aiiiiime ~

Lisez bien =3

OoOoOoOoO

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur

Je l'aime d'un amour fort, fou, passionnel.

Un amour mystérieux

Un amour qui envahit tout mon être

Un amour réciproque

Un amour parfait

Le grand amour.

OoOoOoOoO

Je m'appelle Hinata

Mon élu s'appelle Naruto

Mon amoureux, ma destinée, ma moitié

L'homme que j'aime

Ma mère l'apprécie, elle le trouve gentil.

Mon père dit que c'est un mauvais garçon

Et mon père déclare souvent : « J'ai toujours raison »

Sa raison est souvent illogique

Sa raison me fait mal

Sa raison me détruit

Mon père déteste Naruto

Je ne comprends pas son jugement

Comment peut-on haïr Naruto?

Il le hait autant que je l'aime

Il veut tout simplement le tuer,

Pourtant Naruto n'est pas un mauvais garçon

Naruto est gentil, doux, attentionné, admirable et magnifique : L'homme Parfait!

Je me demande souvent pourquoi il m'a choisi.

Il est tellement sérieux :

Il n'est pas très riche, alors à 16 ans il travaille déjà pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Alors, quand mon père dit qu'il veut notre argent...

Je me sens tremblée de rage, prête à m'emporter

Je sais qu'il n'en a pas après notre richesse

Je sais qu'il m'aime

Moi, quand je serais mariée à Naruto, il n'aura plus besoin de travailler autant.

Je suis naïve, c'est ce que mon père dit

Mais ma mère le trouve bon, elle me dit que Naruto est un gentil et bon garçon. Et ma mère a toujours raison.

Mais elle ne dit rien à mon père, sinon, elle se fait frappée.

Ma mère est un femme soumise

Mon père est un con

Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est mariée avec lui.

OoOoOoOoO

J'habite dans une grande maison blanche, qui nous vient de nos arrières arrières grands parents

Autant dire qu'elle est vieille

Nous n'avons rien changé,

Même pas la décoration.

Certains trouveraient notre maison vieillotte, d'un style dépassé

Mais moi, j'aime bien

Surtout ma chambre

Il y a une grande fenêtre qui donne sur la rue

Et cette rue, c'est la rue où Naruto passe tous les matins pour aller travailler

C'est elle qu'il utilise tous les soirs pour rentrer chez lui

Et c'est surtout cette rue qu'il prend pour venir chez moi.

Souvent il passe par la porte d'entrée

Mais des fois, il passe par ma fenêtre

Il est obligé, surtout ces temps-ci.

Parce que mon père l'attend avec un fusil en main

Ces temps-ci, il vient me voir après son travail et monte dans ma chambre.

Ma mère le sait, mes bonnes le savent

Seul mon père n'est pas au courant

Sinon, Naruto ne pourrait plus venir

Et je serais triste,

Mais de ça, mon père s'en fout.

Il veut que je me marie avec quelqu'un de riche, un mariage forcé

Mais moi, je veux me marier avec Naruto.

De toute manière, je suis obligée de me marier maintenant

Dans pas longtemps

Heureusement, aucun prétendant ne voudrait de moi

Pas que je n'ai que 16 ans (du moment qu'on est bien roulée, croyez moi qu'ils veulent bien)

Non, le problème est que …

Je suis enceinte de Naruto.

Ne soyez pas choqué

S'il vous plaît

Je suis heureuse

Vraiment heureuse

Très heureuse

Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bonheur

Les gens ne le savent pas

Mon père ne veut pas que ça se sache

Mon ventre lui, est plat

Des fois, quand on est en enceinte, le ventre reste plat

Mais le bébé grandit quand même !

Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

Mais, à cause de mon père, je vis un enfer

Il ne veut pas me toucher, car je suis sale selon lui

Il ne veut pas me parler, car je suis « une pute »

Mais, il essaye de me soutirer des informations, il essaye de savoir où travaille Naruto

Les gens de la rue aiment bien Naruto.

Ils ne veulent pas le trahir

Mon père est le seul à ne pas l'aimer

Je vous l'avais dit

Mon père est un con.

Malgré tout, Mon amour est immense

Mon amour est intense

Depuis que je suis enceinte, je l'aime encore plus

Un feu ardent brûle dans mon cœur

Un feu ardent qui ne me fait pas mal

Il ne me détruit pas

Ce feu est gentil

Comme Naruto

Parce que c'est Naruto qui l'a allumé

Et il ne s'éteindra jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis à ma fenêtre, je regarde sur mon bureau, l'horloge miniature m'indique 22h59

Dans quelques minutes il sera là.

Je le vois !

Ça y est !

Dans la rue !

Il est tellement beau

Éclatant

Il dit bonjour à tous les passants

Il est beau

J'ai envie de l'embrasser

De le serrer dans mes bras

J'ai envie de sentir son odeur, de le toucher.

Il me regarde, ces yeux bleus brillent

Je souris

Il sourit

J'ouvre la fenêtre et il monte, grâce à la gouttière.

Il me fait face, son sourire ne le quitte pas.

« - Ça va ? Me demande t-il »

Il s'approche et écarte les bras.

Je lui saute dans les bras et éclate en sanglots

Pourquoi ?

J'ai mal.

Mon père ne veut pas de notre union

Il veut sa mort

J'ai peur pour lui

Pour moi

Pour notre enfant

Pour nous

Il me caresse les cheveux, fait couler ses doigts dedans

Il me chuchote à l'oreille, d'une voix douce :

« - Chut mon ange, ne pleure pas comme ça, ton père sera obligé d'accepter notre union »

Il le sait lui aussi.

Quand j'aurai notre enfant, personne ne voudra plus de moi

Sauf lui

C'est tant mieux

Je suis bien dans ses bras

Mon feu brûle encore plus

Il me relève le menton et essuie mes larmes avec son pouce

« J'aime pas quand tu pleures tu sais ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Il m'embrasse

Un simple baiser sur mes lèvres

Que j'approfondis, ma langue touchant la sienne

Un bal enflammé

Sa langue chaude

Sa peau chaude

Lui.

Il me porte et me dépose sur le lit

Il vient s'allonger à côté de moi

« - Tu as faim ? Propose-je, lui ayant gardé de la nourriture »

Il regarde le plateau posé sur mon bureau.

Il se lève, le prend et le pose sur nos genoux.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as laissé à manger ?

- J'ai envie d'un mari en pleine forme

- Mais, il faut que tu manges pour deux toi maintenant ! Dit-il dans un sourire éclatant. »

Je fais une moue boudeuse.

Il prend un peu de purée avec la fourchette et me la présente

J'ouvre la bouche et la mange

Elle avait un peu refroidi

« - J'ai déjà mangé, j'ai pas trop faim, manges toi ! »

Il me regarde

« - Tu es sûre ? »

Je hoche la tête, sûre de moi

Alors, il finit mon assiette

Il est beau quand il mange.

Il mange avec appétit, ça me fait plaisir

Je veux bien me priver de manger pendant des siècles juste pour le voir comme ça.

C'est la beauté incarnée

J'espère que mon enfant ressemblera à son père

Il sera beau

Magnifique

Un soleil qui perce les gros nuages et qui réchauffe les cœurs

Comme son père.

Un fois qu'il eu finit de manger, il pose le plateau par terre et s'allonge à côté de moi.

Personne ne parle.

Aucune parole ne perturbe ces instants

Ces instants de pur bonheur.

Aucun mot ne peut décrire combien je l'aime

Je suis prête à tout pour lui

Je l'aime à en mourir.

Il caresse mon ventre plat

Je souris

D'un coup, il relève sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres

« - Je suis sûr que notre bébé va être aussi beau que toi »

Je souris à mon tour

Tellement mignon, tellement gentil

Mon soleil est resplendissant.

Quelques heures après, je m'endors dans ces bras musclés

Je sais qu'il ne sera pas là à mon réveil

Mais qu'importe, il est là dans mes rêves.

OoOoOoOoO

J'attends à la fenêtre

Bientôt, il viendra

Mon amour.

Ça fait déjà 3 mois que je suis enceinte de lui

Que j'ai un bout de lui qui grandit en moi

C'est un lien fort

Tellement fort

Comme notre amour.

Puis, personne ne veut de moi

Mes servantes me mettent au courant

Tous les prétendants le savent

Je ne sais pas pourquoi

Mais finalement, c'est secondaire

Je suis heureuse d'être rejetée

Du moment que Naruto ne me rejette pas.

Je le vois, il arrive, souriant, éblouissant, ces cheveux blonds dans le vent.

Il est à quelques mètres de ma fenêtre

Il me regarde, me sourit

Comme d'habitude

Une habitude que je ne changerais pour rien au monde

Puis, tout se passe très vite

Un homme brun, aux yeux marrons

Un homme banal

Il court vers mon bien aimé.

Un objet brillant transperce le corps de Naruto.

Il écarquille les yeux

Je fais de même

Il tombe à terre

Non, ce n'est pas possible

Que se passe t-il ?

J'ouvre la fenêtre.

« - Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Les passants dans la rue sont rares, guère plus de cinq

Les autres ont peur de l'homme

Il reste à côté de Naruto

Pour que les autres ne lui portent pas secours

Mon Naruto agonise lentement

Sa blessure est fatale

Je pleure, je crie

« - Naruto ! NARUTO ! »

Ma gorge me fait mal

Mais je continue de crier

Il ne doit pas mourir, il ne doit pas

Dans un ultime effort, il se retourne et tourne la tête vers moi

Il me sourit

Pourquoi il me sourit ?

Il va mourir !

Ce n'est pas possible

Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer

Mes larmes ne veulent pas couler

Je ne veux pas y croire

Mon cœur bat vite

Trop vite

Mon feu s'enflamme

Mon cœur brûle avec.

Cette fois mon gentil feu me fait mal

Il me brûle

« Naruto ! NARUTO ! »

Mes cris déchirent le ciel

Je deviens folle

Ce n'est pas possible

C'est une illusion

C'est un cauchemar

C'est ça, un cauchemar

Je me pince, pour le savoir

Rien, il est toujours par terre

Je me pince encore plus fort

Je me pince pleins de fois

A en avoir mal

A en avoir des hématomes aussi gros qu'un poing

Je me pince encore et encore

Je hurle, toujours

Je le regarde, mon visage est trempé

J'ai mal

Mon cœur est déchiré

Je lis sur ces lèvres

Ces lèvres que j'aime tant

« - Je t'aime »

Puis, il ne respire plus

Des cris, encore.

Est-ce moi qui crie ?

« - Je t'aime ! Naruto je t'aime ! »

Un sourire

Un dernier sourire sur ces lèvres

Il m'a entendu

OoOoOoOoO

Vous trouvez ça mignon ?

Qu'il m'ait entendu ?

Vous êtes soulagés qu'il sache que je l'aime ?

Que j'ai pu lui dire une dernière fois ?

Comment pouvez vous trouver ça mignon ?

Ma moitié est morte.

Je suis en état de choc

Mon corps tremble, je crois que je suis pris de convulsion

J'entends qu'on court dans les escaliers

Je tourne la tête

Mon père, sur le trottoir, un sourire aux lèvres

Le meurtrier part en courant

Il jette un coup d'œil à mon père

Ils se sourient

Mon cœur cesse de battre

Non.

Mon père l'a payé

Il est un meurtrier

Il a tué Naruto.

Encore un cri

Je crois que c'est le mien

Tous les passants regardent dans ma direction

Mais je m'en fous

Je veux mourir

Je veux le rejoindre

Ma respiration se fait rapide

Mon cœur bat trop vite

Je le sais

Il bat trop vite

Je le sens

J'ai mal à la tête

Mon cœur envoie trop de sang

Mes convulsions s'accentuent

Je me meurs.

Je m'écroule sur la chaise de mon bureau

Je vais mourir

Je me vois, mon reflet dans le miroir

Je vais pouvoir le rejoindre

Je le sais.

On essaye d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre

Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de la fermer à clé

De toute manière je ne veux pas qu'on me sauve

Je vais mourir, je le sais

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre

Mon chéri, on va bientôt rejoindre papa

Tu vas naître au paradis.

On va être heureux ensemble

Tu vas devenir un bel ange

Un petit soleil

Qui éclairera les visages

OoOoOoOoO

J'entend qu'on défonce la porte

Mais trop tard

Je suis morte

Ma main retombe mollement le long de mon corps

Je meurs, un sourire au visage.

Attend moi mon ange

Je te rejoins.

OoOoOoOoO

**Mes petites notes de fin : **Je vous l'accorde, le langage est assez enfantin, mais je trouve que ça convient bien à l'innocence d'Hinata

Quant à Naruto, certain pourrait penser qu'il est un peu OCC, trop responsable. Je vais donc vous dire mon point de vue : Naruto a grandit depuis ses 13 ans et il est devenu plus mature (allez lire les scans si vous n'êtes pas au courant), et quand il sera père (je l'espère pour lui), je le vois comme Minato, un père drôle mais sérieux. Voilà =)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine ~


End file.
